Inferno
by kradnohikari
Summary: A demon was one thing Nero was willing to become for her. And a demon was what he became. The human realm was not a place for his kind and so he entered Hell. Though someone wanted him back and was willing to go there himself. Slash! Nero X Dante!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters that appear in DMC. I do however own this little idea and other characters.

**Warnings- **Slash (MaleXMale themes), violence, language, AU, Character Death... More will be added in later chapters as the need arises...

**Pairings- **Nero X Kyrie (In the beginning only), Dante X Nero... There may be other pairings later...

This little idea came to me after playing all of the Devil May Cry games. I couldn't help, but notice some similarities to Dante Alighieri's _The Inferno, _so I thought of doing something with his version of Hell. This is the beginning of the result. I don't know how often updates will be, not very considering school is starting up again soon... I think that's all I have to say. Enjoy!

This chapter has a deleted sex scene, between Kyrie and Nero. It is the only straight stuff I have ever posted on this site, which is pretty sad... But whatever... Reading it or not won't make any real difference to the storyline it's just a little something I put in for kicks and because my hubby said I should put it in this. The uncut chapter is posted on my LJ. To find the link go to my profile and it will be there.

I do not except flames. I don't see the point of them, and it's a waste of time for both the writer and the flamer. I do however love constructive criticism and just comments in general.

**Chapter 1**

_A small smile spread across the regal features on the woman's face, as she giggled and wrapped her arms around the other's body. "Nero you don't have to worry I know you'll be gentle." She rested her head against the red hoodie, while her restrained chocolate locks moved behind her slowly. Her deep brown pools slipped shut, as she felt a hand work slowly on the zipper to her white dress. "I love you Nero." She whispered, nuzzling against the material before her._

_"I love you too Kyrie." The man replied, as he used his demonic hand to slowly take off her clothing off. Letting the material pool around her ankles, he slipped a claw under her bra, and snapped it. He decided to keep her underwear on, as he lightly pushed her against the bed. Straddling her, the man offered a small smile, as he leaned forward bringing his lips to her's._

-Insert deleted sex scene. For full version go to my profile and click on the link.-

_He moaned and fell beside her before throwing his arm over her. He felt a thick warm substance. "Kyrie..?" He questioned out of breath from the activities. Looking at her, he noticed the blood from the gaping open wound flowing freely from her. Entrails were slowly moving out of the way, as a small mouth popped out from the blood munching on the tissue it started to laugh lowly, before digging back in…  
--_

A dull pain spread through Nero's body as he came to. He vaguely remembered being attacked and then Kyrie had been harmed. Stabbed through with a large claw. The sudden memory brought a growl to his lips, as he clenched his demonic arm tightly. Blood stained the air and Nero was almost afraid to find out what that meant. Cracking open a icy blue orb, he looked beside him and saw the fallen woman he loved.

"Kryie… No…" He whispered, his voice cracking, as tears started to appear in his pools. Getting to his feet, he found himself completely healed due to the demonic blood pumping through his veins. He wasted no time in closing the small gap between them and bent down by her side.

The woman's whole front was covered in the blood, staining the once white dress crimson forever. A wound the size of the claw marred her body, as the blood ran down, pooling underneath her. "You have to be alive…" He whispered, trying to find a pulse. He cried for joy when he found one. It was almost non-existent, but there. "Kyrie wake up!" He shook her a little, before ripping off his hoodie. He pressed the material to her wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

Kyrie slowly opened her brown orbs, finding the world hazy. She was dying and she knew it. Focusing her energy on the person before her, she offered her love a small smile. "It's.. Too…Late Nero…" The small effort made her breathe heavily, as the energy quickly faded from her body. Reaching out, she cupped Nero's face within her cold palm.

He knew it as well, but he shook his head, refusing to believe it. He had sworn he would protect her and here she was. "I couldn't protect you again. Can you forgive me?" He asked, pressing his warm lips against her colder ones.

The woman nodded, not trusting her voice. The world around was going black. "I… Love… You…" She whispered, before falling still, dead.

"Kyrie! Kyrie!" Nero screamed, placing his head on her unmoving chest. Tears leaked from his pools, as he closed her eyes and got to his feet. Anger flooded through him, as he slowly moved to his fallen sword. "I'll kill that demon I swear." He growled, as a light blue aura surrounded his body.

'_Power_!' A voice screamed , as pain blossomed through the ex-order member's body. His icy hues shifted to red, as the clothing on his body seemed to meld with him. Dark crimson blood burst from his back as a pair of red cracked wings spread behind him. A light blue glow emerged from the cracks. Flapping slowly behind him the light grew in intensity before fading. The human arm changed into the red and blue shell taking over the pale skin, cracked and glowing. The fingers turned the soft blue and clawed as he clenched it. His skin, became hard, and turned into an armor of red and blue, the cracks running through it showing the light blue body underneath. More blood burst from his back, this time on the lower half, where a long tail emerged , covered in the same armor, as it flicked back and forth in its owner's anger.

The white hair grew longer falling to his mid back, as blue streaks started to stain the strands and tips turned the same color. Blood ran down the front of his face, as horns emerged, curling around the tips pointing before him. His teeth grew sharper, as he opened his mouth to roar his anger and grief. Long sharp nails dug into the ground, glowing as well. The transformation was complete. The light around him dropped, prompting him to look around, his senses heightened to new levels.

Feeling the new power humming through his veins, he sniffed the air, catching a whiff of the scum who had drove him to such lengths. "Why don't you just show yourself? I know you're there." The new Nero spoke, his voice deeper and echoing through the empty room. Staring at the area with his red hues, he slowly walked over. "One, two…' He started to count, before reaching into the darkness.

He grabbed the weaker demon easily and pulled him from the hiding spot. "Was it fun to take her life?" He spat, squeezing the larger form tightly, reveling in the power he now possessed.

The creature shook its head, a grin plastered on its misshapen face. Its large claws scrapped at the armor, as it tried to breath. "It was more… Then fun…" It laughed, as it got a bit of the dead body in his vision. "A lot more..' A forked tongue slipped over its thin lips, as it stared at the body.

"More?" The demon's anger problems were coming out more and more. Digging the light blue claws into the dark flesh, he ripped the skin away easily. Growling, he slammed the creature into the wall. "Do you think this is fun? Because this is really fun." He grabbed the creature again and threw it against the ground. He heard the whimpering from the other and laughed cruelly.

"Let's make you scream." Nero taunted, pulling apart the flesh to reach the organs that rested inside the creature's body. Enjoying the time, he ignored the screams and pleas of his victim.

* * *

A/N: Review? Look out for the next chapter, whenever it may come around. I was thinking sometime before school starts, but there is a good chance that it won't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I only own the plot, everything else belongs to Capcom.

**Warnings- **For this chapter there is sex. Nothing graphic! It is there though.

I finally got off my ass and started this chapter because of my hubby made me do it. Wanted the damned sex.. I had fun writing it though. This will really start to pick up in the next chapter.. Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter. Not much else to say... Enjoy!

There is a graphic sex scene for this chapter. If you want to read it, it is posted in my LJ. The link for it is on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**  
**His icy blue gaze rested on the Devil May Cry establishment a small smile resting on his face. He looked almost completely human with the exception of the demonic hand. He moved up to the door and knocked, wondering if he would be allowed entrance. _'This will be the last time I see this place.'_ He thought to himself, as he let his hands fall to his sides, and blew the strands of white hair out of his face. He stepped back, watching the door open. "Hello Dante." He told the older devil hunter as he stepped into the main room of the shabby place.

Dante raised a brow, as he looked at the kid before him. "Kid, what are you doing here?" He crossed his arms over his chest. He was only in his shirt and pants; the red jacket that he normally wore was hanging beside the desk.

A sad smile took over the demon's face, as he plopped down on the couch and leaned back, tapping his foot against the ground. "Well Kyrie died…" He trailed off, no tears welling up despite the pain that was spreading through him. Kyrie had been dead for a month now and he had been traveling, trying to find a place for a creature like him to go. He had found that place now, he would be going to the only place where demons were allowed; Hell.

This trip to see Dante was nothing more then his final goodbye to his last connection to those on this plane. He wanted to leave with no regrets and there would only be one thing that he would ever regret at this point in his life. He didn't want to ask the other of that though, so he kept his mouth shut for now. "And I wanted to fight you again. I'm sure I could beat you." He teased, blocking out the voice in his head.

The hunter didn't know what to say, he was shocked actually. Standing there, he blinked as he moved closer to the other. "A fight? I don't know if a kid like you is ready for one of those." He jumped back when he saw the other unsheathe Yamato and try to strike him with the blade, almost hitting him.

Even as a demon the anger would always get the best of him. It didn't help that Dante knew how to push his buttons so well. A growl escaped his throat, as his hues flashed red. He got up and moved closer to the other, who was backing away. He pointed the blade at the other, a grin spreading across his pale features as he let his hues focus on the man. "Yes a fight. One that I am sure I will win at. I am better then you after all." He whispered, slashing at Dante once again, managing to get at a tear in the other's shirt.

"So come on… Lets fight." He told the hunter, cracking his neck as he stepped forward. His boots clanked against the ground, as he continued to move forward, slashing once again at the man. This was his way of saying goodbye to the other, he supposed, considering fighting each other had always been their way of expressing any emotion between them. He would miss him, but he knew where he belonged.

The son of Sparda did nothing more than raise a brow and smirk, as he reached back and grabbed Rebellion, his trusty blade. "What has gotten into you all of the sudden Kid?" He asked, holding out his weapon to block the blade. He was amazed at the strength, strength that he had only noted demons for having. "You sure have grown stronger; I might actually have to try this time." He teased, jumping back and onto the desk. He would win of course, it was how it always was, but he found Nero giving him a run for his money.

Attacking aggressively at the man before him, he growled, completely enthralled by the idea of shedding blood. He licked his lips, as he thrust his blade forward once more only to have it blocked. "Come on. Give me more." He told the man, his voice a mere growl, as he ducked a well aimed blow. His demonic side was being taken over, as his hues flashed red.

He moved back when the block was met, as he felt himself starting to loose his control on his human form. He closed his hues and breathed heavily, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I want to see you bleed Dante!" He screamed, pulling out Blue Rose and shooting at the man before him. He wanted his blood.

The violent assault took the half demon by surprise. Jumping off the table, he sliced into the bullets, almost missing them all. "Maybe if you didn't get so angry you'd have a chance at beating me." He teased, moving forward, a gleam in his icy orbs. He could think of better ways to place this aggression; after all Nero had been the object of his dreams for a while now, and he wanted to pursue those dreams.

Slashing at the stronger young man before him, he growled lowly. A smirk spread across his lips as he put his strength into pushing the other back. He almost won the battle. The other started to move back, but that wasn't enough for Dante. He wanted more. "You know Nero there are so many things we could be doing besides this needless fighting." He hissed as he felt a bullet graze him. The material he was wearing ripped, as the wound started to bleed, a small trickle running down.

Licking his lips, the demon watched the blood entranced. "What? What could be better then this?" He asked, shooting another round at him. He just wanted the other to bleed at the moment. He could barely focus on the form he was in and his illusion would soon fail.

Ducking under the bullets, he moved the silver haired demon and grabbed his shoulder, before slamming him down on the ground. "Sex." He told the other. He wasted no time in grabbing the Red Queen by the blade. He felt the sharp edge dig into his skin, slicing it as more blood trickled down, it caused him nothing more than a slight pain though. Not wanting to loose his chance to dominate the other, he threw the blade to the other side of the shop, before he grabbed the gun and did the same.

"Sex is the best stress reliever and also for letting out misplaced anger. Seems that you're demonic side is coming out more than ever." He told Nero, finding it a little harder to pin him down. He shifted his body a little so that their crotches rubbed together through the material of their jeans. Fighting with the half demon had excited him in more ways then one. His cock had already started to harden and the friction his actions brought him made it better.

Nero snapped out of the trance that the blood had given him when the feelings flowed through him. He clenched his hands, his nails threatening to break the skin on the human one, as a moan escaped him. It felt good, but he had only come to say goodbye. A demon couldn't be with a human or a half demon. He had found that one out the hard way. Thoughts of Kyrie floated through his mind for a moment, before he snapped out of it when a burst of cooler air hit him.

A shiver ran through his body as he looked up to Dante, a growl escaping him. "Sex? I am not into men." He shot out, biting back the noise that wanted to escape him when the skillful hands of the hunter brushed across one of his light pink nipples softly. His body however arched into the touch giving it all away anyway.

"Not into men? Your body is telling me a different story, Nero. She is dead and she would want you to be happy." It hadn't taken him long to get over the woman's death. She had seemed nice, but he hadn't really known her, so in his mind it didn't make a difference. While one hand worked on the pale chest before him, the other worked on quickly unbuttoning and removing the creature's pants. He had so much experience in this field that it just slipped off easily when he was in the lead.

He didn't want to hear the pleading from his target so he paid no attention to any of the words that might have slipped from his mouth. His hands moved and ripped off the underwear that he had kept on Nero, exposing him completely to the world. He didn't bother to remove his own clothing at the moment, he had to fix things so that the young man wouldn't fight back as much. "Promise not to fight this."

The demon shook his head, shocked that Dante would even think that he would do that. Raising his demonic hand, he let the giant glowing hand wrap around the hunter's frame. He didn't make a move to throw him across the room, he chose a different route. Slowly he added pressure to the already tight grip he had. "Now what was that asshole?" He asked, his hues flashing red once again, before settling back to the icy anger-filled blue.

The hunter shifted a little, hissing softly. Closing his hues, he focused on getting something for leverage. Managing to maneuver his fingers he wrapped them around the hilt of the gun, before he pulled it out and shot the other in the leg. The action managed to get the demonic hand to disappear and the pressure to vanish. Not wanting to be left open like that again, he grabbed Rebellion and shoved it deep into the glowing arm, pinning it to the ground.

"Don't fight." He instructed once again. A hand moved and wrapped around the pale neck, as he let his hands work on his own clothing. He knew that this was wanted and he was prepared to show Nero how wanted it was.

The air was still able to easily pass, but he couldn't move his head. He didn't have enough strength in this form to beat the other at this game. '_Do I really want to, though?' _He thought to himself, shifting his body underneath the other. He was responding to the pleasure, his cock already hardening from the brief encounter and who knew what he would be getting in Hell.

_'For just once I should be allowed to be greedy. I won't ever see him again after all… No one would want a demon and he will find out after this.'_ He closed his hues and let out a deep breath. "I don't want it Dante." He would fight for all he had because he couldn't admit that he wanted it to Dante. He would let the other win though and he would be greedy this one time.

Dante smirked once again, his victory dancing through his orbs. He could tell that Nero had already given up and admitted things. He wasn't stupid after all. "Sure we'll see." He moved, slipping off the pale legs. His hands wrapped around them in a tight grip as he spread the legs wide, before looking at the entrance he had uncovered.

"Have you ever been touched here before Nero?" He teased, slipping a finger into his mouth and coating it with his saliva, before he pushed inside of the other, wiggling it about in the warmth. He could tell his answer from the tight walls that resisted to his intrusion.

The man in question shook his head. A low gasp escaped his lips at the odd feeling such an intrusion brought him. He tensed on instinct as the pain started to mingle with the odd feeling. He welcomed it all though, his mind already on what he had told himself. "Stop.." He growled, grabbing the arm that was messing with him with his free hand. His nails dug into the flesh as he dragged it down, breaking it underneath his touch.. He hissed, closing his hues, shifting a little.

-Insert deleted sex scene here. Look in LJ link on profile page.-

He stayed there after he was done for a moment, before pulling out. "You don't have… To tell me anything… Tonight… Let's… Get some rest…" He panted, looking up at the time, figuring that it was a good time to get some rest. Looking at his couch, he picked the other up and placed him down on the cushions.

The demon growled at the treatment, managing a glare even as exhausted as he was. He knew that he would need the sleep so that he could do what he needed to. "Thanks Dante. I will never forget what you did." He closed his hues and wrapped his arms around the half demon as he curled up beside him. This would be the last time he would be in a warmth like this.

Dante closed his hues, drifting off almost instantly. He snored lowly, grabbing the edge of the couch pillows in his deep sleep. He had no idea what would happen come morning when he woke up.

Nero woke up early the next morning and slipped off the couch, making sure that the hunter didn't stir. Stepping on the ground softy, he looked at the mess they had made, before moving to the desk. He scribbled down a note, before going off to do what he needed to do.

Stepping out into the morning night sky, he turned to look at the building, offering Devil May Cry one last sad smile. "I'll miss you Dante." He said softly, before he walked off into the morning, ready to go to Hell.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
